The Finale Scene We Should Have Seen
by WhoKnowsWhy
Summary: I felt cheated at the end of Season One. Bill and Sookie reunited. Sometimes you just have to do it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Bill gently kissed the bruises on Sookie's face. God. What that monster had done to her...what he had almost done....Bill wished Rene still lived so that he could have the pleasure of making the man's last moments on earth as painful and terrifying as possible.

He must have spoken out without realizing, for now Sookie said "Shh...." and covered his mouth with her own. He wanted her so....no...she was bruised and battered and exhausted. Bill lifted her easily in his arms and headed for the stairway, Sookie's lips still on his.

"What...?" Sookie asked in surprise as he sat her down in the bathroom. Turning on the spigot, Bill felt for the temperature and watched the tub begin to fill.

"This is what you need." He said. He took the bubble bath from the side of the tub and poured some into the flowing water. He checked the temperature again and turned to Sookie. Gently, he helped her out of her clothes, struggling not to show his growing anger as he saw even more evidence of what she had been through. He took her hand and supported her as she stepped gingerly into the tub, gratefully sinking beneath the foam.

"Ohhh," she sighed. "You're right. This is exactly what I need. How did you know?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm a firm believer in the healing properties of a hot bath."

"I wish we were at your house. Then you could get in, too."

"That might be counterproductive to you relaxing." Bill observed wryly.

Sookie playfully splashed soap bubbles at him, then leaned back, sinking further into the water. She grew quiet. Bill felt sadness rolling off her. He knelt beside the tub.

"What are you thinking?"

When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I killed a man today, Bill. I mean, Rene was a bad man, a murderer...he killed Maudette, and Dawn, and.." her voice broke "Gran, too..but still. I killed him." Her wide eyes searched his face, for what he wasn't sure. For a brief moment, he considered telling her everything. Sharing the burden of Jessica, telling Sookie what had happened at the tribunal would be such a relief. But he shook off the desire to confess.

"I remember the first man I killed," Bill said. "In the war. Our regiment was attacked while we were waiting for supplies. Bullets were scarce and I ran out. When a Union soldier came at me, I struck out with the only thing I had, flinging my rifle with the bayonet at him like a spear. It ran through his chest and pinned him to the ground." His hand rested on the side of the tub and Sookie covered it with her own.

"I had to recover my rifle, our weapons were precious to us and not easily replaced. He was not quite dead, this man in blue. Dark hair and eyes. My age, maybe a bit older. There was nothing I could do for him. I took my rifle and returned to the fighting but I thought about him for days. Had I widowed his wife? Left his children fatherless? I had no way of knowing. But I knew that if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me. And you can know the same. If you had not..." Bill inched closer and stroked her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. "You did what you had to do. Do not doubt that."

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time. When the water cooled, Bill helped Sookie from the tub, wrapping her in a towel and gently rubbing her dry.

"Nightgown?"

"Hanging on the back of the door."

He turned the quilt back on the bed and Sookie crawled in, turning on her side. "Stay." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Bill slipped in behind her and pulled her against him, linking his fingers through hers and burying his face in her hair. She smelled clean and fresh and so human. His heart ached to beat when he was with her. He felt her relax as she drifted to sleep. "I love you," He whispered.

He didn't see her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought this was a one shot, but I've decided to continue. Somone mentioned if I wanted a better ending I should read the books. I have. I still want a better ending.

The Missing Two Weeks

Day 1

In the middle of the night Sookie turned to him sleepily, her mouth searching for his, a hand tangling in his hair. "Bill," she murmured.

He resisted, recalling the bruises that bore witness to what she'd endured, but in the end his desire, and hers, won out. He was gentle, more gentle than he thought possible, and as they moved together, there was no pain, only pleasure. He denied himself her blood, despite the sweetness, willing her to heal quickly.

After, he held her close, stroking her hair, reveling in the heat radiating off of her, breathing softly because he knew Sookie liked it when he did.

"Say it again." She whispered.

"What?"

"What you said before." She raised her head and smiled at him. "When you thought I was asleep. Say it again."

He gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

Sookie tightened her arms around him and kissed his, mouth, his cheek, his neck. "I love you, too." She breathed in his ear. If he had a heartbeat, it would have stopped. Unfamiliar emotions, buried for too long, rose to the surface and he realized the utter perfection of this moment. For the first time in his life as a vampire, he felt completely content.

Sookie slept again, curled against him one slim hand on his chest. Bill covered it with his own and thought about all the things that had brought them to this moment. Falling in love was not something he had planned. He hadn't even known he _could _love anyone. His life had been about him, about his desires, his needs, and it had been an empty, lonely, desperate existence. Two things changed all that. Vampires revealing themselves had been a relief. He ached to belong to society in some way, to prove to humans that he was not the monster of their nightmares, and now he had that chance. But the real catalyst for the change was lying here, breathing softly and beyond all reason, loving him. Now his life was about her.

All too soon he sensed morning coming. "I have to go."

"I know."

"Will you be alright? Do you want to stay at my house?." He rose and began to dress.

"I'll be fine." Sookie sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Tara said she would stop by today, and Sam..."

Bill growled at the mention of the shifter.

"He buried you." Sookie said. "I couldn't have done it, not by myself. Sam did. He dragged you to the grave and covered you up. He was hurt himself, and he's not your biggest fan...but he saw what you did for me."

"He fancies himself in love with you." Bill said. "He wants you." I saw you kissing him, he thought.

"Well, I love you, not Sam." She said matter-of-factly. "And he will have to accept that."

Bill nodded..

"But you," Sookie stood and came to him. "You need to accept that Sam is my friend and" she added "my boss who I see everyday. So get over it. And maybe the next time you see him you could thank him for saving your....unlife."

"Alright. I can see that it's important to you, so I will try to get along with the Shifter. Because I love you." He kissed her deeply.

"Go." Sookie pushed him toward the stairs. "I so do _not_ want a repeat of yesterday afternoon's performance."

"I hate to leave you."

"I know."

"Tonight?"

Sookie smiled. "I'll be there at sundown."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

Sookie was true to her word. She showed up just as the orange ball of sun slipped behind the pine trees flanking the cemetery. Bill was opening the doors for the evening breeze and there she stood. Her hair hung to her shoulders, hiding the bruises on her neck. The black-eye, however, looked even worse than it had earlier.

"Sweetheart," Bill said "How are you?"

"Stiff," she admitted. "A little sore. But fine, really."

"Come in." He turned, walking toward the living room. "What's that?" He indicated the bag she was shifting from one hand to the other.

"Arelene brought me dinner. Some of Lafayette's clam chowder. She just dropped it off a few minutes ago. I didn't want to take the time to eat before I came over." She blushed. "Is it okay if I put it in your fridge for later?"

"Absolutely. Here, I'll take it." Bill took the bag. It seemed heavy so he peered inside. "A six pack of Tru Blood?" He changed direction and headed instead for the small kitchen. Sookie followed.

"Arlene is so happy you're, um, alive, and she feels guilty about what happened." Sookie said. "I think it's her way of making it up to you, and to me. She's a good person. She just has lousy luck with men."

He couldn't argue with that point. Bill put the bag in his nearly empty refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink? A glass of wine?"

Sookie shook her head. "No wine. The pain pills make me loopy enough."

Bill pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you."

"Me, too."

"What did you do today?"

"I slept until noon. I can't remember the last time I did that. I think I might have slept the rest of the day, but Tara came by. She brought some magazines, we sat in the sun and read and talked. I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"Oh, this woman who's taken her in...she's spouting some kind of self-help gobblety gook and Tara's falling for it. Gran always said Tara was a lost soul."

"Seems to me Tara's the kind of girl who can take care of herself."

"She seems that way, but she's no better at it than anyone else."

"You are good at it, thank God. I hate to think what might have happened if you weren't.." He kissed her forehead gently.

"You called my name."

"What?"

"You called my name. It was you, not Sam. I heard your voice. It woke me up or shocked me, I'm not sure which. But I know it's the reason I came to and was able to help Sam. Rene was kicking the shit out of him. He would have killed him. I know you think you failed, but you really saved us both.".

He gazed at her in wonder. He _had_ failed her, he hadn't been able to get to her in time, to stop Rene's attack, and yet, here she was, defending him. But perhaps there was something to what Sookie was saying. The bond between them was strong. She had his blood and he had hers. There was no stronger bond except for....no. He would not think of the girl. Eric was taking care of it. It meant a favor to the arrogant bastard and Bill shuddered to think what the favor might be, but whatever it was, this moment alone was worth the price.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Days Later (_And before anyone complains, it's better than Two WEEKS...isn't it?_)

Bill slid into the back booth at Merlotte's. Sookie waved to him from several tables away. She finished taking the order and walked over, blonde ponytail bouncing. The black eye had faded to pale green, and the make-up she wore hid it from all but the closest scrutiny.

"Hey." She smiled.

"How are you this evening, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Better now that you're here."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really, Sam's in a mood 'cause Lafayette hasn't shown up for a couple of days." Sookie rolled her eyes. "Like _that_ hasn't happened before. And we're short-handed what with Dawn and Amy and all. Besides which Arlene has to take a break every twenty minutes to go to the bathroom and cry, not that I blame her, but...it makes things hectic."

"Sookie! Order's up!" Sam yelled from the bar.

"Oops, I'll get you a Tru Blood in a sec. Be right back."

"That's alright," Bill said. "I'll go to the bar. I should speak with Sam anyway."

Sookie glanced back at him, surprised, but pleased. She picked up the food and headed toward the waiting customers.

"Sam." Bill said. "I owe you a debt."

Sam slid a bottle of Tru Blood across the bar. "Nope. Did it for her. Not for you. You owe me nothin'."

"Still," Bill insisted. "You covered me. I imagine it may have crossed your mind to leave me in the sun to burn. It would have crossed mine, were the situation reversed."

"Okay," Sam said, his back to Bill as he straightened the bottles behind the bar. "You're welcome."

Bill leaned against the bar and willed the shifter to turn around. When Sam did, Bill lowered his voice. "I am grateful for what you did. But please remember, Sookie and I are together. I don't expect you to like it, but I do expect you to keep your _paws_ off her. Do we have an understanding?"

Sam wrapped his fists around the bar towel, pulling it tight before slapping it down on the bar. Glaring at Bill he growled. "I'll stay away, but I swear bloodsucker, if you do _anything _to hurt her, if you leave her again when she's vulnerable or in danger I will stake you."

"Are you boys makin' nice?" Tara asked, walking in and throwing her purse under the bar.

Sam whirled on her. "Where's that cousin of yours? I'm not going to hold his job forever."

"I ain't his keeper. Lafayette don't check in with no one, not his mama and most certainly not me." Tara gave as good as she got.

Bill watched her immediately get to work readying glasses for an order. She was different. There was an air of confidence, not the forced strident confidence she always exhibited, but a more subtle self-knowing. Tara had changed.

"Well, if he isn't back soon I'm gonna fire his ass." Sam snapped.

"You ain't gonna fire him, Sam. You know it and Lafayette knows it." Tara took the empty bottle of Tru Blood and replaced it with a fresh one.

"Hi there, Bill."

"Hello, Tara."

"You talkin' to Sam?" Tara looked over her shoulder as her boss disappeared into the storeroom. "Are you buddies now?"

"For Sookie, I will try."

Tara snorted. "You two're like a couple of dogs liftin' your leg on everything in the neighborhood to stake your claim."

Bill fought to keep the smile from his lips. Tara didn't know how right she was, at least in Sam's case.

"Seems to me Sookie has made her choice. Give Sam some time to get over it and maybe you two can be friends. He's got to learn not to hold on so tight to things he can't have. Marianne says 'Let go and all you need will come to you.'"

Bill nodded. Sookie was right. Something was up with Tara and he had the feeling there was more to this Marianne than met the eye.

Sookie approached the bar and sat down with the empty tray. "I only have the one table finishing up right now. Would you take them their check so I can take my break? I'll split the tip with you."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Sookie hopped off the stool and took Bill's hand, pulling him toward the door.

The sultry night air hung heavy around them. She linked her fingers through his and walked quickly toward his car. The low hanging branches of one of the Sycamores surrounding the parking lot provided some privacy. Sookie leaned back against the door and put her arms around his neck. Stretching up, she kissed him, gently at first, then with more urgency as he responded in turn. Bill reached behind her and pulled the door handle, Sookie moved aside for him to open the door, then sank into the back seat, pulling him in on top of her. They kissed again, and his fangs descended. It no longer made him self conscious, or afraid of rejection and only seemed to intensify Sookie's desire.

"Do you mean to drive me mad?" Bill asked, pulling away.

He could see her smile in the moonlight. "Just giving you a preview for later."

"And what if I want you now?" He teased.

"Here? In the backseat of a car? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He stroked the soft skin of her thigh, right below the edge of the shorts she wore. "I bet I could convince you pretty quickly."

"You'd better hurry then," she breathed. "We only have twenty minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Night

Bill sank into the steaming water and pulled Sookie close. Reaching over, he pushed the button to start the jets. Sookie rested against him and he nuzzled her neck. It was his favorite part of the day. Almost. The moments when they were together had quickly become precious to him. Her blood sustained him. He craved it, no, he craved _her_ as he did no other. When he was away from her, she was all he could think of, and when he was with her he could not get enough of her scent, her body, her ability to spark something in him that no one had touched for far too long.

"What are you thinking about?" Sookie's timing was perfect.

"You like asking that question, don't you?" He smiled.

"More than you could ever know." She admitted. "But you didn't answer."

"When I am with you I'm reminded of things. Things I haven't thought about for years."

Sookie waited, but her silence was a question.

"My family. My life as a human."

Sookie turned in the tub so she faced him. "Does that make you sad?"

"Not really. It's like remembering a movie I watched a long time ago."

"What was she like? Your wife, I mean. Do you remember? How did you meet her?"

Bill closed his eyes willing memories he had banished long ago to come to the surface. "Life was different then. Her father's farm bordered ours. It wasn't exactly an arranged marriage, but it was strongly encouraged, and it was the way of things. It was business, survival really."

"Did you love her?"

"Love was not a priority. I loved her later. But when we wed, no. She was a child. I was not much more than one. Neither of us had any idea of what it meant to be married, only that we would work the land and raise the children that would come. That was to be our life, as it had been our parents'. She was shy." The memories came flooding back now and he had to measure his words so as not to say too much, or let himself become emotional. "We lost the first baby to a fever. It was not uncommon, but she took it very hard. It might have made us turn on each other, but instead it brought us closer. We were fortunate with the next two. First a healthy daughter and then a son. We were happy."

"Then the war came."

"Poor men fighting for rich men's land and slaves. She begged me not to go. But there was nothing else to do. I could not hide like a coward, and to be discovered of sound body and shirking duty would mean certain death. So I went."

"And you never got to come home."

"I was one of many who never came home."

Sookie reached and stroked his face. "But the others died. They didn't _know..._. I am so sorry you lost so much."

"Sookie, don't. Don't feel sorry for me. I am not that man."

"I know, but..."

"Shh..." Bill leaned in and kissed her. "There's a surprise for you in the kitchen." He said,. changing the subject. "Go and see."

"A surprise? In the kitchen?" Sookie rose from the tub and dried off, pulling his shirt on and rolling up the sleeves that fell past her wrists. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"You could bring some clothes and leave them here, if you like." Bill said.

"I like wearing your shirt." Sookie blushed and fiddled with the top button.

"I like you wearing nothing under my shirt." Bill said, sliding his hand inside, stroking the curve of her hip.

Sookie slapped his hand away. "Surprise first." She sashayed off in the direction of the kitchen. Bill followed.

Sookie stood in the kitchen looking around. "I don't see anything. Where's the surprise?"

Bill opened the cupboard and the refrigerator.

"Food?" Sookie stared at him wide-eyed. "You bought food for me?" She glanced at the shelves and peered into the fridge. "How did you know what to buy?"

Bill smiled. She was pleased. He loved making her happy. "I snooped while you were sleeping."

"Did you make a grocery list?" Sookie giggled.

"I have a good memory. I called and had the order delivered."

"Thank you." Sookie wrapped her arms around him. "That was very thoughtful."

"You are very welcome." Bill kissed the top of her head, then slowly pulled the shirt up so that he could stroke bare skin.

"Ummmmm." Sookie murmured. She lifted her face to his and kissed him. He slipped his hands under the shirt again, and Sookie responded, tugging the towel from his waist. He pulled her to him as the shirt joined the towel on the kitchen floor.


	6. Chapter 6

*This is a _very_ short teaser of things to come. Think of it as a True Blood preview!*

Nightfall, Day 6

Bill awoke with a start. Sookie was in the house. He had given her a key so she might come and go as she pleased but this was the first time he had sensed her presence before he arose. He crawled several feet and lifted the loose wallboard that allowed him a glimpse at the west. Still daylight, although the sky was beginning to take on the red-orange glow of sunset.

He closed his eyes and listened for her footfall. She was in the kitchen. He pictured her fixing herself something to eat. He knew she felt odd eating in front of him and tried to do it when he wasn't around. He checked the daylight again, anxious to be with her.

Something tugged at the back of his mind as he lay waiting. Jessica. His punishment. He had turned her over to Eric for the time being, but the fact was, he, not the Viking, was the girl's maker and eventually he would have to deal with her. That meant telling Sookie. He dreaded it, but he had always been one to do what needed to be done. Would she leave? Refuse to see him? Recind his invitation once again? Or would she see that there had been no choice? In order to return to her, which was all he wanted in the world, he carried out the sentence imposed by the tribunal. He felt the sun sink beyond the horizon and pushed open the trap door.

To be continued......


	7. Chapter 7

_*With this chapter I venture into truly unknown territory. Whether Bill will be truthful with Sookie about his teen-age 'daughter' and how Sookie will react is up for grabs in Alan Ball's wild wacky world. This is how I would like to see it play out._

Bill walked quietly into the kitchen where Sookie stood gazing out the window. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, surprised that she didn't startle.

"I heard the trapdoor." She said, leaning back against him. Bill buried his face in her hair, inhaling the warm, musky scent, breathing with her although he had no need. They stood together that way for a long time.

Bill broke the silence. "Darling, I have to tell you something." He didn't let go, but held her even closer.

Sookie must have sensed the apprehension in his voice or in the embrace because she turned within his arms to face him. "What is it?"

He swallowed hard and thought of praying. He often wondered if that avenue was closed to him forever. Sometimes he thought not, God being a God of grace, but tonight, recalling the tribunal and all it had wrought, eternal damnation seemed inevitable.

"Bill, you're scaring me." Sookie pleaded. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

He took both her hands in his and led her to the small table. This could be it. This might very well be the last time she allowed him to touch her. Bill took a moment to gaze at her face and gather strength. "I need to tell you what happened at the tribunal." He began. "When I staked Long Shadow it was a grave infraction of Vampire Law. You have to understand. Not all vampires want to assimilate. We have our own laws, our own system. We have governed ourselves for centuries. To some of those in power, human life is of little value. The fact that I was protecting you by killing him means nothing to them." Bill went on before she could interrupt. If he didn't get it all out at once, he might never get it out at all. "The magistrate is cruel. He was harsh with me. He is ancient and extremely well-versed in the art of torture and punishment and very talented in picking the worst possible penalty for any individual."

Sookie had gone pale and held his hand tightly. Her eyes never left his face. "And for you? What did he do to you, Bill? Tell me!" She demanded.

"He...the magistrate, knew that I had never been a Maker. Since I had reduced our ranks by one in killing Long Shadow, my punishment was to turn someone...a girl." Bill choked out.

"Turn?" Sookie questioned. Then the meaning dawned. "Oh my God. You killed her?"

"I took her human life, yes." Bill nodded, his voice barely above a whisper. "Had any other alternative been afforded me, I would have taken it gladly."

Sookie wrenched her hands away and stood, turning her back. Now she would leave, Bill thought. She _should_ leave. I am a monster.

"I need a moment." Sookie said. She walked through the house and out onto the porch. He followed only as far as the doorway. If she wanted to go, he would not stop her. Sookie stood bracing herself on the porch railing, letting the night breeze ruffle her hair. The scent of her came to him and he ached to touch her. He wished he could see her face, could know what she was thinking.

"Who was she?"

"She is called Jessica. I do not know her family name."

"How old was she?"

"I am not sure. Sixteen, seventeen..."

"How did they get her? Her parents must be frantic."

"She snuck out of the house. For a party or some such thing. They grabbed her, brought her to the tribunal. I don't know what their original plan was, but the magistrate decided to use her to punish me. If I had refused, they would have turned her anyway, or simply killed her."

Sookie turned around. "What happened to her?"

Bill stared at her. He thought she understood. "She is a vampire."

"I know that." Sookie said sharply. "Where is she? Don't vampires have to stay with their....makers? At least for awhile?"

"She is with Eric. I...I asked him to take her so that I could return to you." Oddly, telling Sookie _this_ shamed him almost as much as the fact that he had turned the girl.

"She must be terribly frightened by what's happened. Shouldn't you be taking care of _her_?"

Bill gave a bitter snort. "I assure you, she is anything but frightened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He ran a hand through his hair. "She likes it."

"What?"

"Being a vampire. She's thrilled. She can't wait to go kill people. I have truly created a monster. One whom I am not at all sure I can control."

"Oh, Bill." Sookie hung her head. "I have to think about this." She said softly. Her eyes met his. His pain and fear must have registered because Sookie came to him, taking his hands back in her own. He was amazed. She wasn't angry. She hadn't run away. This certainly wasn't the reaction he had expected. He stared at her in wonder.

"I am so sorry this happened to you because of me." Sookie stroked his face. "You hate yourself for what they made you do. You thought I would hate you, too."

The rush of emotions threatened to overwhelm him; shame, regret, relief. He leaned forward into her embrace and held on as tightly as he dared. Sookie's shirt became damp with his bloody tears. Her hands stroked his back as if he were a child she was comforting.

"I don't hate you." Sookie soothed. "This all happened because you saved my life. Long Shadow would have ripped my throat out and the others would have stood by and watched." She took his face in both her hands and gazed into his eyes. "You saved me. This happened to you because of me...how could I hate you?" She kissed him gently.

He surely did not deserve this compassion, but he would take it. He would take it and treasure it like a jewel.

Sookie stepped back. "I love you." She said. "But I can't stay here tonight. I need some time by myself."

Bill nodded. He kept her hand as she walked to the porch steps, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Despite his best efforts the question crept in.

"Tomorrow." Sookie assured him.

He watched her walk down the path until she disappeared among the gravestones.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Seven

Bill could not remember a more anxious night. For once, going to ground for daylight was a relief. Sookie said she would return, and he believed her true to her word, but still, in the time being she might have reconsidered. Perhaps she no longer wanted to be with him.

His cell-phone beeped as soon as he powered it on. Voicemail. He dialed and waited, pushing buttons as he was prompted. As always he was amazed by all of the technology now commonplace. Sookie's voice came to him like magic.

"Hi Bill. Sam called. Arlene called in sick so I have to work. Come by Merlottes when you get up. See you."

She sounded normal. Ordinary. She wanted to see him. He showered and changed with inhuman speed into jeans and a clean white shirt.

"'Lo there, Bill." Tara greeted him as he walked in. "Tru Blood Type O?"

"Yes, please." Bill took a seat at the bar. She grabbed a bottle and set the microwave for 60 seconds.

"Hiya Vampire Bill." Hoyt slid onto the stool next to him, nervously clutching a beer. "Whatcha think about all this Vampire marriage stuff up there in Vermont? " He gestured at the television. "It's all over the news. They're gonna legalize it."

"Vermont has always been very progressive."

"Yep. I knew that." Hoyt nodded. "Good news for you and Sookie, ain't it?"

"Any advancement in the rights of anyone is good for us all, don't you think?" Tara sat the warmed Tru Blood in front of him and Bill took a long pull from the bottle.

"Yes, thank you, Tara." Bill slid a bill to her. "Keep the change."

"Hi." Sookie sat her tray on the bar. "Two gin and tonics and a Miller Lite for table eight, Tara."

"Comin' up."

"You got my message, I see." She cocked her head at Bill.

"I was extremely pleased to get your message." Bill smiled.

"You can show me how pleased later." Sookie grinned back at him. Bill felt a hum of desire along their connection. He shifted on the barstool. Tara filled Sookie's order and she disappeared with the tray.

"You sure you ain't heard from Lafayette?" Hoyt asked Tara as she brought him another beer.

"Nope. His mama called me last night wonderin' the same thing. It is gettin' to be worrisome for her. But Lafayette can take care of himself better'n most people I know. He's probably holed up with someone somewhere doing things that'd make a jackass blush. You need another Tru Blood, Bill?"

"I'm fine for now."

Hoyt stared at Bill's half empty bottle. "That stuff really takes the place of....of..."

"Human blood."

"Yeah, I mean, does it taste the same? It's all you um, eat, right?"

"Have you ever had skim milk, Hoyt?"

"Ye-ah."

"Do you prefer it, or would you rather have whole milk?"

"I like whole milk, skim milk is kinda watered down and tasteless. Oh."

Bill took a drink. "This is sustenance. I drink it, but it resembles human blood I imagine much in the same way that skim milk resembles whole milk."

"So do you..." He tilted his head to where Sookie was taking an order.

Bill raised his eyebrows and let the young man assume.

Hoyt lowered his voice. "Ain't that against the law?"

"Not if it is consensual."

Hoyt stared at him blankly.

"Done in private. Between consenting adults."

"Ah." Hoyt winked. "I get it. Like sex."

"Yes." Bill smiled. "Like sex."

**

Sookie lay quiet, one hand on his chest. Bill breathed in time with her, watching her drift to sleep. Or so he thought. Her hand moved, one finger tracing circles on his chest. Eyes still closed, she drew one leg up across his, smiling as she felt him respond.

"Again?' He questioned, his voice low. "Whatever has gotten into you tonight?"

"You." Sookie giggled. "Several times." She swung up on top of him, then lowered herself, kissing his mouth, the line of his chin, his neck. His hands stroked her back as she worked her way lower, tongue circling one nipple, sucking gently. A moan escaped his lips.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" She said, noting his reaction. She moved to the other, paying it equal attention, then continued her downward trek, intent only on his pleasure. Her lips and tongue left trails of fire down his belly. Where had she learned this? Her mouth encircled him and he growled in response. She took more of him in and he arched against her, the heat of her mouth driving him to the brink.

"Sookie. Oh God, Sookie." He groaned. Hands tangled in her hair, he gave in to the waves of pleasure pulsing through him.

Much later, he watched her, a self-satisfied smile on her face, as she moved around the kitchen. She wore his shirt again, and little else. Closing the refrigerator, she sat the bowl of cereal down and picked up a spoon.

"Bill!" She said. "Stop starin' at me. What?" Her voice hinted at irritation, but her eyes twinkled.

"I have been misinformed about you, Miss Stackhouse." His lips curved upward despite the serious tone.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Your skills defy explanation."

Sookie blushed. "I read books."

Bill leaned in close, feeling the heat coming off her in waves. "The kind of skill you possess did not come from books."

A long moment passed. "I asked Tara."

Bill laughed out loud, then checked himself, noting the look of embarrassment Sookie wore. "Sweetheart." He kissed her. "You surprised me, that's all."

"It was...okay?" Sookie asked, suddenly unsure.

"Oh Darling! It was much more than okay, I assure you. It was...amazing." Truly, he thought, he had never known such pleasure as this woman had brought him tonight. "Do you work today?"

"Lunch shift."

"So you are free this evening?'

"What did you have in mind?" She fingered the top button of his shirt suggestively. His Sookie was turning into quite the sex kitten.

"I thought we could have a real date. Maybe go see a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful." Sookie said. She stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Bill said. "I will set the alarm so you aren't late for work." He took her hand and led her up the stairs back to the bedroom.

"Will you stay with me for awhile?" She asked, crawling beneath the covers.

"Only if you promise to behave yourself and go to sleep." Bill smirked.

"I promise." She held the covers up and he slid in beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Day Eight

Bill and Sookie exited the movie theater hand in hand. "Did you like the movie?" Bill asked.

"What is it about guys and things that crash and go 'boom'?" Sookie remarked. "I thought maybe being from another century you might have retained some sense of romance, but no..."

"Oh, I have a sense of romance." Bill said. "Would you like to see?"

Sookie giggled. "Very much."

With vampire swiftness, Bill picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bill! What are you doing? Bill!" Her screeches dissolved into laughter.

"I am carrying you off to my mansion to romance and ravage you."

Sookie giggled again and he let her slip off his shoulder into his arms. She kissed him. "I can't wait." She murmured.

One hand on the wheel, the other clutching hers, Bill drove as fast as he dared. He kept his eyes on the road. He had plans for the evening and it would not do to have another encounter like the one with the deputy.

Once they arrived at the house, he lit the fire in the fireplace and threw some cushions on the floor. Taking her hand, he led her to the makeshift bed. He swept the hair from her face and kissed her gently, his lips barely touching hers. She moved closer, he moved away, teasing. "Take off your clothes for me, Sookie." He whispered. He knelt before her.

Her eyes widened, then she smiled. "Like this?" She coyly unbuttoned the top button of the shirt she wore, thrusting forward just a bit so that the lacy edge of her bra peeked out. Looking him in the eye, she undid the buttons, one by one, letting the shirt slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. She reached behind to unhook her bra. She hesitated only a moment, bending forward, teasing him with the view before the bra, too, fell at her feet.

She was a goddess and she had no idea. He could not take his eyes from the perfection of her breasts. He ached to touch her, to take each firm rosebud nipple in his mouth and....

"Bill...are you watching?" Sookie demanded his attention as she unzipped her jeans and slithered out of them in short order. The bikini underpants she wore matched the bra. They dipped enticingly in front. She took a step closer to him, hooked a finger on either side and added them to the pile of clothing on the floor.

"You are so beautiful."He said, beckoning her closer. He did not touch her yet. She made to kneel with him but he stopped her, placing his hands at her waist. Heat rolled off her skin. He traced the tan line at her hip with his tongue and let one cool finger trail up her thigh. She shivered. Parting the thatch of blonde hair, he stroked her gently at first, then more firmly listening to the sharp intake of breath at each stroke. Feeling her legs weaken with desire, he lowered her carefully to the floor.

His eyes met hers before he took the same downward path she had the previous night, tongue and lips covering her smooth flesh with licks, nips, and kisses. One finger kept up the stroking and she spread her legs wider, hips arching upward demanding more. Spurred on by her desire and the knowledge that he was the first ever to give her this pleasure, he replaced the finger with his tongue, skillfully driving her to the edge, then pulling back, sucking in her salty sweetness.

"Bill, ohhhhhhhh, Bill." She moaned. Her hands grasped the air and he gripped one tightly, intertwining their fingers.

The pulse of blood in her thigh sang to him but he denied himself, flicking his tongue against her nub over and over until she bucked and shuddered with release. Only then did he turn his head and bite, her blood spurting into his mouth, hot and sweet. He drank her in, relishing the taste as the heat of her flooded his body. One urge sated, he undid his own pants, sliding them down only far enough to release himself. In one swift motion, he pushed up and into her. Sookie wrapped her legs around him and he thrust again and again until he came, her name on his lips.

"Wow." Sookie murmured as the lay together after. "That was.....wow."

Bill chuckled. "You liked that, did you, Darling?"

"'Liked' seems inadequate."

"Good." He smiled in the darkness.

"I love you." Sookie said, softly. "Is that why it's so good? I mean, you've had a lot of sex, haven't you? You said it isn't always like this, right?"

"No, as I told you, it is not." Bill tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have never loved like this as a vampire, so I cannot answer you fully, but I love you, and when we are together it is..." He struggled for a word. "Perfection."

"It is, isn't it." Sookie snuggled closer.

Bill thought she had fallen asleep, but a moment later she spoke again. "I wish...."

"What, Sookie?" He whispered. "What do you wish?" He thought he knew the answer, but he waited for her reply.

She raised up, looking him in the eye. "I wish we could always be together. I mean, I wish you didn't have to spend half your day buried in a hole somewhere."

"As do I." Bill said, pulling her in for a kiss. "But maybe our time together is more precious because of the time we must spend apart."

She did sleep then, but he of course, remained awake. There were things to be done, and a limited amount of time to do them, as always. All that could wait. For now, he would hold her.


	10. Chapter 10

Day Nine

Bill sat at the piano, playing softly. Sookie had arrived from work a few minutes before and was showering. He considered joining her, but she seemed tired, and he decided to give her the time to rejuvenate. He continued tinkering on the keys, choosing the notes carefully, building the melody that was running through his head.

"I didn't know you played." Sookie said from the doorway. She was wrapped in a robe he kept hanging on the door. She looked small and fragile, and very, very young.

"It is a way to pass the time. I have had a lot of time on my hands, over the years."

"I suppose so." She sat on the bench beside him, warm from the shower, smelling of freesia.

"No music?" She noted. "You play from memory."

"There is music in the bench, but this melody is my own."

"Yours? You wrote this? Bill, that's so cool."

He felt oddly self-conscious. "I made it up. It is nothing."

"Play it for me. The whole thing."

"It isn't really finished."

"Why, Bill..." Sookie looked at him, her eyes twinkling. "You're shy. About this anyway."

"I have not played in front of anyone for a very long time." He admitted. "And never something of...of my own composition."

"Well. I have certainly shared a lot of my firsts with you." Sookie reminded him.

After a moment he responded. "Yes, you have." Bill closed his eyes and put his fingers to the keys. The music flowed and seemed to compose itself. He tried not to think about all the times Lorena had bid him play for her and her 'friends', using his meager talents to lure people into their thrall. Instead he focused on the woman beside him, the one who had inspired this melody. He had sat at the piano the night they met, having come home after she released him from the Rattays. The song had begun then, and each night since, he had built on it, the melody only increasing its hold on him, much as Sookie had captured his heart.

"That was lovely. Truly lovely. You are very talented." Sookie said when he finished. "Did you always play? I mean, did you play when you were ..." She paused awkwardly.

"Human?" Bill said. "Yes, my mother believed that cultured people played an instrument so my sister and I were trained as best she could. I took to it. My father thought it a waste of time. Boys were to work and farm, music and the arts were of the feminine persuasion. He did not forbid me to play, but strongly discouraged it. Naturally, with the farmwork, I was too busy to practice much of the time. When I married though, Caroline, my wife, encouraged me to play. She had a lovely singing voice. We would play and sing. My sister could sing as well. My mother enjoyed those little concerts. Father was gone by then."

"How did your father die?"

"It was called a 'fit' in those days. I suppose it was a stroke or heart attack. He was 52 years old. My mother lived beyond me. Caroline cared for her after my...death. She lived into her 80's."

"Did you ever come back to Bon Temps? I mean, before now?" Sookie leaned against him and he took her hand, stroking the palm with his thumb.

"I came back from time to time to check on things. I never saw much, since it was always night and the family would be sleeping. Sometimes I looked in the windows, just to see that all was well."

"Like a guardian angel." Sookie said.

"I was no angel. I am no angel." He glared at her. "Do not romanticize what I am, Sookie."

"I know what you are." She met his gaze.

"Do you?" Bill said. "I am a vampire, Sookie, a creature from your nightmares. I could snap your neck like a twig. I could drain every drop of blood from your body before you could scream. I could turn you, make you into a monster like me."

Sookie did not look the least bit frightened. She wore the same open, trusting expression she had the night she saved him from the drainers, only now, love shone in her eyes as well. Her trust was intoxicating.

"You would never hurt me." Sookie said confidently. "I trust you." She traced the line of his jaw and kissed his lips. "I love you." She murmured into his mouth.

Bill shifted on the bench and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him, their mouths locked, tongues tangled. The heat of her seeped into him. He slipped one hand inside the robe, stroking her breast, tweaking the nipple into hardness. Releasing her lips he lowered his mouth and suckled, delighting in her moans of pleasure.

The robe slipped from her shoulders, striking several dissonant notes as it fell to the floor. He moved to her other breast, tongue circling before he took this nipple too, into his mouth. Sookie ground her hips against his growing hardness and her hands fumbled at his waist, struggling to remove the barrier between them. Raising up, he grasped her to him with one arm, and with her help, freed himself, plunging into her as he lowered them both back onto the bench. Hands on her waist, Bill moved her up and down, sliding in and out slowly, so slowly. Sookie's hair hung down, covering her face. She kissed his neck, his chest, then brought her mouth to his.

Bill increased the speed of his thrusts as their mouths moved together. Sookie was close, so close to her release. He could feel her orgasm mounting through their shared blood. His fangs fully extended, the hunger was undeniable. He broke the kiss, lowering his mouth to her neck. At the last moment, he remembered her aversion to a visible mark and took to her nipple again, biting just as he felt her body contract around him. He came then, too, the flow of Sookie's rich sweet blood into his mouth pushing him over the edge.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 10

"Evenin', Bill."

"Good Evening, Terry." Bill greeted the cook, noting as he always did that something seemed to lurk just beneath the surface there. Something more than just post-traumatic stress. Bill looked around the bar. Spotting Sookie, he took a seat at a booth in her section.

"Hi." She beamed a smile his way. "I'll get you a Tru Blood and be right back."

"Hiya, Vampire Bill." Hoyt waved from the table where he was sitting with Sookie's brother and another young man Bill did not know.

"Hello, Hoyt."

Jason leaned over and whispered something to Hoyt. Hoyt shook his head, smiled, and raised his beer in Bill's direction. Bill acknowledged him with a nod and took the folder newspaper out of his pocket, spreading it out on the table. Sookie returned, sat the Tru Blood down and pulled out a chair.

"I can take a minute." She said. "Things are kinda slow and Sam isn't around."

"I thought Sam was always around."

"He usually is." Sookie tapped nervously on the table. "Actually, I'm kinda worried. He's been actin' really strange. Snappin' at all of us and slammin' doors. He yelled at poor Arlene yesterday when she dropped a tray of food. Made her cry. That's not like Sam."

"Has he treated you badly?"

"No, oh no, not at all." Sookie shook her head.

"Good. He'd better not." Bill said. "Is Layfayette back?"

"Nope. No sign of him. I think even Tara is starting to wonder if he's taken off for good."

Bill took a sip from the warm bottle. "Your brother is staring at us."

Sookie turned toward Jason's table, shooting her brother a black look. "He's gone all religious all of a sudden. Joined some church, The Church of the Sun or something? Lecturing me." Sookie snorted. "Imagine Jason lecturing me."

"About what?"

"You, mostly." Sookie said. "Says you aren't human and I shouldn't 'mix' with vampires."

"I'm not human."

"Bill, you're more human than half the people in here." Sookie leaned in and kissed him."I'd better get back to work. See you later at the house."

Bill's cell phone buzzed as Sookie walked away. He glanced down. Eric. He pushed 'ignore' and turned the phone off.

******************************

Bill gently rubbed the tight muscles in Sookie's shoulders as they waited for the tub to fill.

"Ummmm." She murmured. "That feels wonderful."

He continued massaging, working out the knots, feeling the tension release as warmth flowed back into the loosened muscles. He reached the hem of her t-shirt and she raised her arms so he could pull it off. Reaching behind she pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and shook it out. Bill ran his fingers through, untangling the strands. He brushed it over her shoulder out of the way and resumed rubbing her back, unfastening her bra and letting it drop to the floor. The steam from the water glistened on Sookie's tan skin. He kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"I think the water's ready." Sookie said. She slipped out of her shorts and panties and stepped into the tub. She sank into the water and smiled at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Bill shucked his clothes and slid in beside her, pulling her to him for a kiss. She was quiet tonight, and he wondered if something had happened after he left the bar to upset her.

"Did Sam ever show up tonight?" He asked finally.

"He came in and went straight to his office." Sookie said. "I didn't see him again until I went back to get my purse. He's distracted and upset about something, but he isn't talking, at least not to me."

"And that bothers you."

"Bill, he's not just my boss, Sam's my friend. I know you aren't crazy about that, but I've known him a long time, and he's been good to me. Between he and Tara both acting weird, and Jason with this stupid anti-vampire kick, I'm feeling a little, oh, I don't know, lonely, I guess."

"You have me." He nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent.

"I'm so glad." Sookie said, leaning back to kiss him. "But it doesn't help much during the day."

"No," Bill admitted. "I suppose not. But know that you are always at the center of my thoughts, wherever I am."

She turned to face him. "Do you _sleep _or is it...different?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's like sleep, although I never dreamed until now."

"What do you mean?"

"Since I met you. I have...dreams....thoughts of you that come to me while I am...in the ground. That has never happened before that I recall. There is something about you. More than meets the eye."

Sookie smiled. "Maybe it's just because you love me."

Bill nodded slowly. "Maybe so." Certainly he had never loved anyone, human or otherwise, since becoming a vampire. His feelings for Lorena were a mix of hatred and fascination, but not love. His love for his wife and family endured, but was too painful to allow to the surface. There had been no other woman who had captured his heart until now. Perhaps that was why he dreamed. Sookie had awoken something in him, something he thought was gone forever.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She leaned against him, her warmth seeping into him. She was so fragile, so human. Somehow he would keep her safe, somehow he would make sure that this woman, this love, was never snatched away as his human life had been so long ago. He would protect her at all costs.


	12. Chapter 12

************

"No, no, no. Sweetheart." Bill said, stepping behind Sookie and putting his hands over hers on the club shaft. "This is a putt. It's a much softer stroke than the drive you just hit. Quite well, I might add." He noted, taking in the dark look Sookie cast him.

"Here, watch me." Stepping back from the television, he took the club, letting it swing like a pendulum for a moment before striking the ball. It rolled effortlessly into the cup with a satisfying clunk.

"I hate you." Sookie said, flopping down on the couch dejectedly.

"Come on. Try again. Your drive was beautiful." She stared at him in disbelief. "Really, it was." He held out a hand to her.

"Alright." She grasped his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Sookie took the club and positioned herself. She took a practice swing, then moved forward and struck the ball. It rolled past the cup and off of the green, tumbling into a nearby sandtrap. "I hate golf!" She exclaimed. She dropped the club to the floor.

Bill wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "That's better than hating me."

"But you're so much better than me." Sookie pouted.

"I've had lots of practice." Bill reminded her. "Many lonely nights. Before I met you." He nuzzled her neck.

She smiled and kissed him. "Then I should get some free practice time. It's only fair."

"You may come over anytime during the day and practice." Bill said. "You have a key, remember. My Wii is your Wii."

Sookie laughed. "Why can't I practice now?"

"I have plans for now." Taking her face in his hands he kissed her. Her lips parted, giving his tongue access. He teased her, touching her tongue with his and pulling back until she stood on tiptoe to get better leverage. "Sookie tell me what you want." He said, his voice a husky rasp.

She blushed, a sweet pink flush that spread from her cheeks down to her cleavage. "You." She whispered. "Oh Bill, I want you."

"Happy to oblige, madam." He scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs, her mouth hot on his. His keen hearing picked up the trilling of the cell phone he had stashed in his jacket pocket earlier, but he ignored it again.

In the bedroom, he lay her on the bed and stepped back, shucking his shirt over his head and dropping his pants. Sookie gazed up at him, a seductive smile on her face, holding out her arms. Bill felt an unspeakable, irresistible need to be inside her _now. _Taking no caution, with no preliminaries, he literally ripped her clothes off and entered her roughly. Rather than pulling away or resisting, Sookie responded in kind, shoving her hips up to welcome him as her teeth nipped at his neck. Thrusting again and again he pounded her with his full length. He took to her breast, biting and sucking greedily. The friction and his feeding brought her quickly to her climax and she contracted around him again and again, calling his name and tightening her thighs around his waist.

Bill turned his head, afraid he might have taken too much and weakened her. But Sookie's hands pulled him to her and her mouth found his. This was heaven. He continued moving inside her, his own completion seemingly just beyond his reach. Her tongue sought his, her hands stroked his back. Effortlessly, he rolled them both over so that she was on top. He bit a second time, unable to deny himself the sweet hot elixir of her blood. She moved, shifting her weight, pressing against him at the perfect angle until he exploded.

Sookie collapsed on top of him, her breath coming in little gasps. She kissed his neck, his cheek, his mouth. She started to raise up, then fell back against him. "Oh." She said. "I feel...woozie."

He was right. He _had_ taken to much. She _was_ weakened. How could he have been so stupid?

"Sookie." He whispered. "I am sorry. I'm afraid I took too much of your blood. You should take some of mine. To replenish." Her weight was heavy on him. She could barely move.

"No. I don't want to." She murmured.

"Don't be afraid, Darling." He said softly. "It will make you feel better."

"How?"

"Here." He brought her mouth to his neck. "Bite."

She turned her head away. "Bill, I can't."

"Sookie." He growled. They had never parted, and he felt himself harden inside her. "Just like before. You do it all the time, just bite harder." He moved and she moaned against his skin. "Do it. Sookie. Do it. Now." Bill was shocked at how much he wanted this. Giving her his blood the first time had been a necessity. She was dying. He hadn't thought about how it would feel or what it would mean. He had offered again when Rene's beating had left her bruised and sore, but she had refused. This time all of his senses were alive and wired to hers. Just when he thought she would refuse again, she bit. Hard. A hot burst of pure pleasure washed over him, unlike anything he had ever felt. She suckled, and with every pulse he thrust deeper. He felt her respond, her body moving in time with his, hard nipples brushing his chest. She gasped then, and released his neck.

"My God." Sookie breathed. "You taste...."

He silenced her with his mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. They came at the same moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlotte's was packed. High School football had started and the after-the-game party was in full swing when Bill arrived. Spotting Sookie hoisting a heavy tray of food and heading for a back table, he took the only seat available at the end of the bar and observed the crowd as he waited.

"True Blood, I assume." Sam barked at him after a few minutes.

"Type O, please."

Sam rolled his eyes, but returned in a moment with the warm bottle. Bill acknowledged the shifter with a nod.

"Hiya, Bill." Tara said, swiping a cloth over the bar and setting a bowl of nuts down for the man sitting next to him.

"Hello, Tara. Busy tonight."

"Yep. It'll be this way until playoffs." She remarked. "Or until everyone realizes we ain't makin' the playoffs."

"The team is no good?" Bill knew quite a bit about sports, but had not paid attention to any of the build-up to the current high school football season, even though the paper had devoted several pages to it for the past few weeks.

"Bon Temps is small stuff compared to the schools we play. Last time we made the playoffs was when Lafayette was playin'."

"Lafayette played football?" He questioned skeptically.

Tara gave Bill a hard look. "And basketball, too. Lettered in both. Took the basketball team to the state finals his senior year. I would think you, of all people, would be careful of stereotypes."

Chastised, Bill replied "Of course. You are right. I apologize."

"No problem. Lots of people assume things. Lafayette is a good person. There's more to him than meets the eye. Sure he's flamboyant and in-your-face, but that's just his way of dealin' with things. 'Course, now he's run off, so it don't matter what people here think."

Bill detected a note of resignation. "You don't think he's coming back."

"I been wonderin'." Tara admitted. "He ain't never been gone this long. But to not call his mama?" She gave a spot on the bar a vicious swipe. " I could strangle him for that."

"Tara!" Sam yelled from the other end of the bar. "Stop yakking and help Arlene, wouldja?"

"Comin' Sam." Tara shot Bill a smile and left to aid the harried waitress.

"Whew." Sookie set the now empty tray down on the bar and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "It's been awhile since we've been this busy."

Bill looked her over carefully for any signs that last night's activities had affected her. Sure enough she was glowing. Her hair was blonder and shiny, her skin gleamed, and her eyes were bright and showed no sign that she was tired, or overwhelmed by keeping her guards up in the crowd. His blood coursed through her, strengthening her, and it was obvious. How could no one notice the change? She radiated confidence and sensuality.

"What?" Sookie eyed him. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"How do you feel?" He smiled.

"Fine. Why?"

"You look especially beautiful tonight. That's all." She blushed at the compliment.

"Order up!" Terry called to her.

"Off I go." Sookie planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ducked behind the bar to get her food.

Bill watched the crowd part for her as she made her way to her table. Heads turned to watch her, not knowing why. She delivered the food, chatting amiably with the folks she served. She wouldn't question the extra large tips they and others would leave on impulse. It would just be an unusually good night. Turning, she held the tray under her arm and headed back to the bar. As she walked by a table of boisterous twenty-somethings, a hand reached out and grabbed her so that she lost her balance and fell into his lap. "Well, hello there, Darlin'." The young man smirked.

Before Sookie could disengage, Bill was there, gripping the offender's wrist with inhuman strength. "Let her go." He commanded.

"Ow, ow! Let go. My hand! Ow!"

The man's companions leapt to their feet ready to defend. "Sorry. We didn't realize she was your fangbanger." One of them grinned, looking to his friends for approval.

Bill's vision swam red. He struggled to keep his fangs from showing. She was His. No one should disrespect her this way. It would be so easy to snap the wrist, render the man immobile. He could easily take out the other two as well.

Sookie wrestled herself up off the man's lap. "Bill! Stop!" She begged, grabbing his arm. Her pleading cut through the haze in his brain. The entire bar was silent, staring at them. He dropped the man's wrist and stepped back. Suddenly one of the man's friends took a swing at him. Before his fist could make contact, Bill's arm shot out, smacking the man in the face.

"My nose!" The man cried, his hands flying to cover his face. "The bloodsucker broke my nose!"

"Enough."

Bill heard the click of a shotgun being engaged.

"Get out." Sam growled at the young men. "Now."

The uninjured man glared at Sam. "We should sue." He pointed to Bill, now standing with his arm protectively around Sookie. "He broke Ryan's nose, and probably J.R.'s wrist, too."

"Your 'friend' assaulted my waitress." Sam glanced around the bar. "Mr. Compton here came to her defense. Everyone saw the whole thing. Right?"

Hoyt stood up from his seat at the bar. "I saw it."

"So did I.." Arlene piped up.

Heads began to nod all around the bar. "I would say you'd have a hard time with witnesses." Sam said. "Out. Now. And don't come back."

"Don't worry. This place sucks. And you..." He pointed to Bill. "Watch your back." The young men stomped out of the bar.

Sookie jerked away from Bill. "Don't you ever, _**ever**_ do that again!" She snapped. She picked up the tray from the floor and glared at him. "This is Sam's bar. He takes care of us. You...you just can't do things like that. I'm not your property." She burst into tears and walked quickly behind the bar, disappearing into the back. Bill heard a door slam.

He looked at Sam sheepishly as the other diners returned to their own business. "I did not mean to cause a scene."

To Bill's surprise, Sam shrugged. "I might have done the same thing, in your place. Come back and sit. Have another True Blood. On the house."

Bill followed the shifter back and took a seat near Hoyt. Sam slid the bottle down the bar to him. "Thank you." Bill said.

"Listen," Sam said, leaning on the bar. "You and I know that for us animal instinct sometimes trumps logic. But Sookie doesn't get that. She's not like either of us. You're gonna have to curb those impulses, not be so possessive. Remember what happened the last time."

Once he recovered from the shock of getting advice about Sookie from Sam, Bill recalled all too well his reaction to her kissing the shifter and what it had wrought. "Yes." He nodded. "She kicked me out."

"And me right after." Sam smirked. "She has a mind of her own. She's smart and she's been working here for years. You think this is the first asshole to grab her? She can handle herself."

Bill nodded. He had to agree.

"All that aside." Sam lowered his voice. "Do anything like that again and I'll kick you out of _this_ place. And_ I _won't invite you back. Understood?"

"I understand." Bill glanced up. Tara motioned to him.

"She's back there." She gestured over her shoulder. "In Sam's office. I'd apologize, I were you."

Bill nodded and walked down the hallway toward the office. He tapped his knuckles on the door. "Sookie?'

"Go away, Bill."

"Sookie, please. I'm sorry. I know you aren't my...property." He flinched at the lie but there wasn't anyway to explain to her that in a way, in his world, she was. And it was his duty to protect her at all costs.

Silence.

"Sookie?"

The door opened and she stood there, her face tear-streaked. "This cannot happen again." She said. She met his gaze. "Promise me."

"Sookie...I...."

"Promise me, or we're done."

He could tell she meant it. Bill was quiet for a moment. "I promise that I will not over-react in the bar. I will let Sam handle things in his establishment. But at other times, in other places it may be necessary. I _**will**_ protect you if it comes to that. You cannot expect me to do otherwise."

After a pause, she nodded. "That seems fair."

Bill pulled her into an embrace. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood that way for a bit, then Sookie pulled away, wiping at her face with a tissue.

"I know vampires don't think like humans. I know that no matter what you _say_, you think of me as belonging to you. But what happened today scares me. Sometimes I wonder if Jason's right." She was crying again. "I mean, how can this work when we're so different? But at the same time...." she went on. "I love you. I want to be with you. I can hardly stand it during the day until I get to see you again. I just....I don't know."

He held her close again. "It will work. We'll make it work." Bill would not allow himself to think otherwise. The idea of a life without her was unfathomable.

"I should get back out there."

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"No. I want you to stay. Just..."

"Sweetheart, I promised, remember?"

"Okay."

"Trust me."

"I do." She kissed him, straightened her ponytail, and headed back out into the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that same night._

The rest of the evening in the bar was been uneventful. He chatted with Hoyt and Tara while Sookie finished her shift, then drove closely behind her all the way home, in case the young men had any designs on taking up where things left off. He thought she might decide to go to her house and be alone, but she turned into his driveway and he parked behind her.

She mounted the steps to the house and rather than wait for him, unlocked the door with her own key. As soon as he entered, she grabbed him, kissing him hard. He responded, pushing her back against the wall, molding his body to hers. Taking his blood had increased her desire. He could feel the heat, intense and pulsating through her. She pressed urgently against him.

"I want you inside me." She moaned. "Please, Bill, please."

He let his hands travel upward from her waist, raising her shirt. She lifted her arms and he pulled the shirt off over her head. His fingers slipped inside her bra, tweaking her nipple. She gasped and pushed his head downward. He sucked at the nipple through the thin fabric as her hips bucked against his increasing hardness. Her hands found his waist, tugging at the zipper, desperate to touch him. He easily undid her shorts, pushing them down past her hips, sliding his fingers inside her panties as he continued sucking greedily at her breast. Sookie freed him at last, her hand stroking up and down his shaft. With one motion, he ripped the cloth remaining between them and pushed inside her. Hot. She was hot and wet and ready for him. It was all he could do not to explode. Her mouth found his nipple now, tongue stroking, teeth pulling gently. Her legs came up, wrapping around his waist. He thrust, harder, afraid of hurting her, but she only responded in kind, arching to meet him.

"Fuck me." She growled. The crass words coming from her shocked and excited him. He continued thrusting, pinning her to the wall. With one finger he stroked her, timing each stroke with his thrusts.

He felt her climax mounting and held himself in check waiting... waiting...."That's it. That's it. Come on, Sookie." He encouraged her. There it was. A spasm shook her and she screamed his name. He bit just below her collarbone, finding his own release in her hot sweet blood.

Her back still against the wall, they stood, Bill supporting them both. He kissed her tenderly.

"You've ruined me for anyone else." She said, finally, breathing hard. "Nothing could ever compare to this."

He chuckled. "I could say the same of you." He had never imagined a human could make him feel the things he felt with her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, Bill." She kissed him.

He lifted her easily, and carried her into the bathroom, turning on the faucet. They kissed over and over as they waited for the tub to fill, then made love again, right there on the floor, tenderly, sweetly, taking their time.

Afterward he held her close, sinking deeper into the warm water. "Am I so....horny because I had your blood?"

"Yes." Bill smirked at her choice of words.

"I felt...different all day." She confessed. "And when you walked into the bar. I could have jumped you right there, in front of all those people." She blushed fiercely.

He remembered the energy rolling off her. He had been so enticed by her appearance he had missed the underlying lust. Probably a good thing.

"Then, when you had that guy by the wrist, I could feel your anger. I was so afraid you were going to really hurt him."

"I almost did." Bill admitted. "But I could feel your distress as well. I won't upset you like that again."

Sookie didn't speak, just brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Bill?" She said softly after a few moments. "Do you really think we can make this work?"

"I know we can." He assured her.

Later, Sookie slept restlessly in his arms. She murmured in her sleep, but he could make out no words. The differences between them would have to be faced at some point, but tonight she needed to rest. He brushed the hair from her face soothingly and shushed her. "Sleep. I'm right here. I won't leave you." He tightened his arms around her as she finally relaxed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next night Bill surprised her by arriving at her house just after dark. "I thought we could go for a drive." He indicated the car idling in the driveway.

"I should shower and change. I was working in the garden. Look at me, I'm a mess." Her denim shorts were smudged here and there, and the top button of her shirt was undone, sweat glistening on the skin of her collarbone. Strands of hair had loosened from the ponytail she wore and curled damply around her face. She was beautiful

"Sookie, you look fine." He leaned in to kiss her, inhaling deeply. She smelled of sunlight and the rich, woody aroma of the soil. "Ummmmm. You smell wonderful, too. No shower." He waited while she locked the door, took her hand and led her to the car.

Bill rolled the windows down, letting the warm breeze flow through the car. He lay his hand on the seat, palm up, and Sookie linked her fingers through his.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Sookie leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. He was happy to see her relax. The effects of his blood were still apparent, at least to him. She had a nervous sort of energy, tapping her foot on the floor to the time of the music on the radio, running her free hand absent-mindedly through her hair. She glowed. He was aroused just sitting next to her. He was so absorbed in watching her that he almost missed the turn. He over compensated, causing Sookie to slide toward him on the seat as the car took the curve.

"Whoa!' She exclaimed.

"Maybe it was a ploy to get you closer." He smiled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Like this?" Sookie undid her seat belt and moved as close as she could. She slid her hand up his thigh until it rested on the growing bulge in his jeans. "Oh my."

She moved her fingers lightly and he groaned. "Sookie." His voice carried a warning. The road was bumpy and littered with dips and potholes.

"All right. I'll be good." She pretended to pout.

Indeed." He said. "You will be very good."

It was all he could do to keep driving and not pull over and take her right here in the car. Patience, he told himself. That could wait for later. He couldn't wait to show her the place he had found. It shouldn't be much farther. Ah. There. He slowed and pulled to the side, exiting before Sookie could advance any farther. He was at her door in vampire speed.

"Where are we?"

"Fray's Pond; or at least that's what it used to be called. I was surprised it was still here." He walked through the tall grass toward the edge of the lake. The old rowboat was just where he had seen it several nights before. He had checked it throughly and there were no leaks. He picked up the oars and stepped in, holding out his hand to Sookie.

"Are you sure this thing floats?"

"Absolutely." He assured her. "And if it does not, I swim quite well."

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"It's not something you forget. Swimming was one of my favorite things to do as a boy. I won't let you drown, Darling."

"I can swim, too." Sookie said, somewhat indignantly. "But there could be alligators."

"No 'gators in this pond, ma'am." Bill said. "I have chased them all away."

"Well, in that case." Sookie took his hand and stepped into the boat.

He used one oar to push off from the shore. With both oars in the water he pulled hard, sending them out onto the shimmering surface of the lake. The moonlight lit the surface of the water, sending eerie shadows cascading along beside them. He rowed steadily, easily propelling the boat to the middle of the lake. When he could no longer distinguish the shore from the water, he stopped rowing, pulled the oars into the boat and slipping off the seat, took Sookie in his arms, pulling her to him, her back against his chest.

They leaned back, staring at the seemingly endless sky. "Look," Bill said, pointing. "Do you see those stars there? That's Pegasus."

"The flying horse?"

"Yes, see here." Bill took her finger and traced the shape from star to star, like connecting the dots.

"It's upside down."

"Yes, it is. And over here..." He moved a bit to the right. "This is Capricornus. And this..." He pointed north. "Is Ursa Major."

"The Big Dipper." Sookie said. "There are so many stars. Look at all of them."

"It's a glorious night. I checked on the computer, and it said tonight was perfect for stargazing."

Sookie tilted her face back to him. "This is perfect."

He kissed her mouth, upside down, her hair brushing his neck, their tongues barely touching. She moved to turn around, but he held her still, sliding his hands up under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach. Laying one hand across her ribs, he could feel each breath she took. He stopped there, content for now to hold her close as she relaxed in his arms.

They were quiet. There was no need to speak. Crickets chirped on the shore and from time to time a bird call sounded. The water lapped gently at the side of the boat, but the lake was calm.

"How do you know so much about the stars?" Sookie asked.

"The night is all I have. I made it a point to learn as much as I could. To try to find the beauty in it."

"It is beautiful. Do you miss the daytime?"

"Not anymore." Not true. It had been true, before he met her, but now....he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. For the second time that evening the smell of sunlight filled his senses, making him dizzy with longing.

"Bill?" Sookie's voice broke his reverie.

"I'm here."

Sookie hesitated and he felt her take a deep breath. "There was a news flash on the televison today, when I was working lunch at the bar. What did you say the girl's name was?"

Girl? Bill felt his gut clench. "Jessica."

"Jessica Hamby." Sookie breathed.

"What?"

"That's her name. Jessica Hamby." Her voice broke. "Bill, her mother was on tv. She was begging for any kind of information. Oh, Bill. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but those poor people!" She turned her head and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Sookie, shhh." Bill soothed her. "I hate it, too. Believe me. I never would have...."

"I know." She said emphatically. She sat up and dried her eyes, turning in the boat to face him. "I know you never would have done that if you weren't forced. You hadn't done it in over 100 years." She looked at him. "Why?"

"I could not put someone else through what I went through." Although, he thought to himself, it seemed to have worked out fine as far as Jessica was concerned. "Sookie, I have adjusted to being what I am. I accept it, and there are some things I must admit I enjoy. But, I still struggle with it."

"Didn't you ever get lonely?"

"I was always lonely, in a way, even when I was with other vampires. I didn't see how one more vampire would make things any better. The emotions I felt toward my....maker, well, I didn't want anyone feeling that way about me." Too late he realized he had opened a door heretofore unopened.

"Your maker...who was he?"

"She." Bill said. "Her name is Lorena." His voice was hard and cold.

"You hated her?"

Bill took both of Sookie's hands in his own, staring down at their intertwined fingers as the boat rocked gently. "I hated her. I loved her. She was a demon or an angel, depending on many things. She controlled me for a long time."

"Did you....have sex with her?"

"Yes. It's why she made me. To have a companion. Many vampires do that. It usually ends badly. Lorena kept me with her for much longer than is usual. Long after I had sickened of her."

"Kept you?"

"Yes. Sookie, a maker has a certain amount of control. If your maker says 'Go' you must go, 'Stay' and you must stay....they don't control your feelings, or every move you make, but they can force you to do things you don't want to do."

"And Lorena made you....be with her?"

Bill swallowed. He hated remembering the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of his maker. "She kept me with her, for sex and for her own amusement." He said flatly.

"Oh, Bill." Sookie squeezed his hands. "Let's go home now, okay?"

"Why?"

Sookie leaned in and kissed him softly. "I brought up bad memories. Let's make some new ones to chase them away."


	16. Chapter 16

Bill listened to the rain pound the roof as Sookie slept in his arms. The night before the news told of the passage of the Vampire Rights Act. He now held the same rights as any citizen to marry and own property. Unlike a constitutional amendment, it didn't need to be ratified state by state. The President's signature would make it law and he was sure to sign it. It seemed that everything Bill wanted most was within reach.

Thunder rolled and lightning flashed in the windows. Dawn was nearing, but the storm would hold it off for a bit longer, buying him some precious time with her. He slipped his arm from beneath her and leaned down, taking one taut nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, he suckled gently. His hand found her other breast, tweaking that nipple into hardness as well.

"Bill. Ummmm." Sookie moaned dreamily. One hand tangled in his hair and pushed gently downward. Ah. She knew what she wanted. He smiled against the soft skin of her ribs, then nipped gently at her stomach as he worked his way lower.

His fingers parted her and he brought them to his mouth, tasting her wetness. He teased her, touching her nub with just the tip of his tongue while filling himself with her scent. Then, overwhelmed, he lapped eagerly at her folds as she arched beneath him.

His fangs fully descended, he accidently nicked the tender skin. She gasped, but it turned to a groan of pleasure as he sucked the little wound. He slipped his hands under her, grabbing her ass and keeping her pressed to him. His tongue danced over the most sensitive tip of her and she writhed, her breath coming in little gasps. He felt her orgasm mounting and as she came, screaming his name, he continued licking, not letting up, feeling a second, even more intense release building.

"God Bill stop. Oh stop. Don't stop! Bill! Oh! Oh! Oh!" She exploded into his mouth and he suckled at the hot juices. He had fed on her blood the night before and would not do so now, but this was almost as good.

Working his way back up he entered her slowly, inch by agonizing inch. Her eyes met his, pupils wide. She reached for him and brought his mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely. "I love you." She murmured.

They found a rhythm and it took all his control to go slowly, but he wanted to pleasure her one more time. He shifted his weight and found a spot deep inside her that made her moan again and wrap her legs tightly around his waist. The movement of her hips urged him on. He lifted a hand to stroke her face, then made a final plunge, sinking in her to the hilt, crying her name even as he felt her contract around him.

He spoke after a moment. "I love you."

She raised up on one elbow and looked at him. "I know." She smiled, but the smile faded. "It's dawn, isn't it?"

"Yes." It was past dawn, and even the rain could not stop the progress of the sun. Whether he could see it or not, it demanded his retreat. "I need to go."

He pulled on his pants as she watched from the bed. Then Sookie grinned at him. She rose and snatched his shirt, putting it on and buttoning it part way up the front. She took his hand as they walked down the hall to the stairs. He picked her up and carried her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her mouth to his. When they reached the entrance to his resting place he set her down reluctantly.

"I will see you tonight and we will celebrate."

"I can't wait."

He kissed her one last time, raised the trap door and slipped noiselessly into the darkness.


End file.
